


a lightwood bond

by luckycharmz



Series: love, light and london [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Alec Lightwood, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Banter, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Alec goes back to London
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: love, light and london [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	a lightwood bond

**Author's Note:**

> Look who finally decided to update This series! I was reading through it yesterday and got all reminiscent and inspired.
> 
> This fic is mostly Alec and Isabelle but a very important Alec + Magnus ending 
> 
> Also this is the third fic I’ve written and posted in two days all for three different fandoms, the holidays + winter break have me feeling motivated ❤️

A few days later Alec’s flight is set to leave around five in the morning. He’s all packed, his suit cases set by the door as he makes due of the rest of his time here. Lounging on the couch with Isabelle laid on his lap, talking all things Clary-- who just so _happens_ to be sleeping in Isabelle’s room.

"Magnus should be here in the next ten minutes. Be nice to him." Poking at his taunt stomach.

"Hey, _hey_. I am nice... he-- _he’s_ nice." His voice gets lower, letting his head fall back on the couch with a smile. "I like him a lot, Iz." He adds after a moments pause.

Isabelle shifts to sit up, legs pulled to her chest as she snuggles into Alec. "I know. I’m happy for you." She says softly, and she means it. She always does and now is no different, all she’s ever wanted is for her brother to be happy. To love and be loved without limits. She tilts her head on his shoulder, breathing in the last few moments until they separate, unsure of the next time they’ll be in the same room. Sure they have phone calls and FaceTime but that’s nothing compared to the real thing, so for now she’ll be grateful for what is the now.

Minutes later he feels his phone buzzing on the counter, "Move over, let me get up, Iz." He mutters from where Iz has found her way back to laying her head on his lap.

"You have a boyfriend and all of a sudden no time for your sister? I see." She mocks a serious tone though Alec knows her too well to know it’s all teasing.

She walks over to the kitchen counter, his cheeks starting to tinge pink at the word Isabelle used. "Haven’t really got to calling him that.." He mumbles, grabbing his phone to hear Magnus sent a voice memo letting him know he’s almost here with the Uber. He wants to replay the voice note over and over, let himself drown in that soft voice but he also knows his sister is right there. So he doesn’t. For now.

"All in good time then. I bet the next time you come back you’ll be married."

"Oh my god, Isabelle. _Shut up_." He replies without missing a beat. He can’t help the fluttering in his stomach stop from the thought of what she said being true, but Isabelle doesn’t need to know that.

"Kids?"

" _Stop_."

"Fine, engaged at least?"

"I’m never coming back, how about that?"

"Cause you never wanna stay away from him?"

" _No_." He blurts out all to quickly. No way taking that back.

"Some people like to sleep at three am on a Wednesday, you know?" A raspy voice sutures and Alec has never been more grateful for it. As they both turn to see Clary with a sweet smile and red hair in a messy bun. 

"Sorry, babe." Isabelle winces, she’s the one who asked Clary to come over and now she’s basically having a yelling war but she’s allowed, no? Who knows when she’ll get to again.

He walks over to the both of them with a warm smile, kissing both of their heads. "Take care of her, Clary. She’s really annoying .... but she’s _really_ worth it." Alec teases, getting a pinch from his sister. She assures him that she will before giving him a hug and going back to bed.

The two Lightwoods make their way downstairs to the lobby where they find Magnus waiting already. She walks over to him and pulls him close and warm before looking up into his eyes, already starting to tear up. "Take care of him. He’s _the most_ annoying .. but _no ones more_ worth it." She repeats his words and all of a sudden they sound heavy.

They’ve come so far and they’re finally finding their happiness, now that’s something to celebrate.

"I know." Magnus looks from over Isabelle to Alec whose looking down, all sweet and shy and Magnus can already see himself planning forever with him.

She finally turns to Alec, even though she’s younger and shorter, she’s always been the mature one. The mother figure when their mother isn’t around. When it’s just the two of them and Jace finding a way to get together and cause havoc, she’s always there. She caresses his cheeks with her small hands, don’t get it twisted though, as soft as they as they are- they are just as hard and tough.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti." She murmurs, thumbing rubbing rubbing his cheeks. _I’m proud of you._

"Gracias, _Ma_." He teases, he too knows he’s only moments from breaking. This is the worst part of visiting, when it’s time to go back to study and work, to live out his dreams.

"Call when you reach and be safe. I’m one call away- any time of the day." She mumbles into his shirt, head tucked under his chin and arms wrapped tight around his middle. Alec wraps his own arms around her shoulders and lays his cheek on her head. Moments like these feel as though time as stopped, feeling like kids again with Isabelle curled into him all small and fragile.

"Same goes for you, hermana. I love you." He says, kissing the top of her head and giving her one last squeeze.

They part with more _I love you’s_ and promises to see each other soon. Until his bags are packed into the Uber and they’re driving off to the airport.

In that time Alec falls quiet, and Magnus gets it, he really does. Leaving his family is just as difficult, maybe he’ll tell Alec about how he made Cat and Raph stay over the past two days, crying and eating ice cream, telling them how much he’ll miss them. Maybe another day, for now he smoothly intertwines their fingers together and leans his head on Alec’s shoulder. "I’m here.” He whispers in his ear, quiet enough just for him to hear, like it’s a secret. 

“Thank you.” Alec replies just as soft, turning his head to press their foreheads together. He can feel Magnus’ breath over his lips, if he leans in an inch closer he’ll probably feel them too. “Can I kiss you?” He asks.

“I’d like if you did.” He whispers, letting Alec lean down and finally - _finally_ their lips meet.

The only sound to be to be heard in the stillness of the dark is the one of all the pieces falling together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me, leave a comment and tell me what you’d like to see next ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Also let me know if you’d like to see the next chapter be Magnus’ POV of his last day too or the boys + their time in the plane/airport


End file.
